The Morning After
by SolarCat
Summary: What happened when Sora and Nao woke up after Vday? A missing scene oneshot set between episodes 6 and 7, spoilers for both. Sort of SoraSunao, lots of mentions of YoruRan.


A/N- Okay, so I was watching Episodes 6 and 7, and I realized that they never told us what happened between the end of 6 and the beginning of 7. I figure there had to be something interesting there, so I thought about it and decided to write it. I don't know if they'll ever give us more about it, but this is my little version of the events that followed Yoru and Ran's big night. I call that meal they're eating 'breakfast' because that's what I figure it was, and if that wasn't soy sauce, I'm sorry about that too. Just bear with me and my total non-understanding of Japanese eating.

As you may guess, BIG SPOILERS for episodes 6 and 7; the ending dialogue is taken straight from aarinfantasy's fansub of episode 7, so the translation credit goes to aarinfantasy.

Also, this is in a slightly different style than my usual work. You sort of have to work out whose thoughts are whose, but I tried to make it as unconfusing as possible. Please leave comments, I would really like to know what people think of the style.

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

The Morning After

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

It was morning. That was obvious enough, even without the incessant beeping of the alarm clock which usually heralded the dawn. In this case, it was obvious because of the birds chirping outside and the beam of light that had filtered through the glass of the window to land right across the eyes of one Hashiba Sora. In the grand tradition of many who have been awakened this way, Sora half-opened an eye then quickly squinted as it was attacked by the brightness of the light ray. Yup. Definitely morning. Hadn't he set the alarm clock? He couldn't remember, and in his recent experience, not remembering was more than likely a bad omen. It took an attempt to stretch for him to realize just how bad of an omen this might be. Even as he could feel the set-in night tension of his muscles easing its way out, he also felt an arm snake around his waist and the warmth of another body that was cuddling tightly against his side. A body that felt… well, male for starters, and suddenly there grew a ball of tension in the pit of his stomach. The type of tension that makes one glance through squinted eyes over at the bed their roommate is supposed to be occupying. 'Supposed to be' being the operative words. Fujimori's bed was still perfectly made, covers folded down and pristine. Sora really had only one thought.

'Oh, crap.'

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

Fujimori Sunao did not wake up to the light of the sun in his eyes. He woke up as he was shoved aside in Sora's haste to escape the bed they were… sharing? Sunao's eyes snapped open to catch sight of his blue-haired roommate frantically putting on clothing and staunchly not looking back at his bed. There was no need to explain what had happened.

He was slightly more aware of Ran than Sora was of Yoru anyway, but that wasn't what really told him. Rather, it was the smell and feeling of dried cum on his belly, and further down, an ache that could really only mean one thing. In a way, Sunao wasn't even surprised. It had been Valentine's Day, and he supposed that was too much of an occasion for the pair to pass up. Still, he thought, Ran could have been more considerate, and at least gotten him back to his own bed. Oh, well. It couldn't be changed, so it was best to deal with the situation as it stood.

"As it stood", at this point, meant a blushing, stammering Sora searching desperately for a pair of pants, and him sitting on Sora's bed smelling of sex and desperately wishing for more than a sheet to cover himself with. He was struck suddenly with the fear that Matsuri could barge in at any moment, camera in hand. Quickly he struck the wood of Sora's bed with his knuckles, and proceeded to utter the first full sentence of the day:

"Lock the door, Hashiba!" Sora paused in the search for pants and looked at him as though he were insane. He could be, he knew, for beginning the inevitable conversation in such a way, but he also knew that if Matsuri saw them like this… "Hurry up, Hashiba! What if Matsuri-chan-" Sora had the door locked and a chair thrust under the handle before Sunao could finish the sentence. He breathed a sigh of relief. One worry down; now he just had to deal with his panicked (though rightfully so) roommate.

"So we…" Sora blushed and looked pointedly away, not quite daring to finish the thought. Sunao shook his head, letting that light ray catch his bangs briefly.

"No. Ran and Yoru did, with our bodies." He was doing his best not to start shaking. In its own way, it was almost like the both of them had been raped by themselves, and it was more than a little disconcerting. It didn't help… well, Sora didn't need to know that, did he? Quite suddenly, Sunao felt the need to get away.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said abruptly, using Sora's sheet as a sort of toga until he found his towel and bath things. The sheet was left in a heap on the floor as Sunao made his escape.

Sora stood there in the middle of the room, still sans-shirt, nervous and confused. So they had… well, Yoru and Ran had… sex? It was a thought that at once sobered and panicked him. So did that mean he wasn't a virgin anymore, or did it not count since it wasn't really him that had done the- and then the thought struck. He didn't feel anything… there, so that meant that Fujimori, well, Ran, but still, had been…? Oh. And he had probably also been… that was a big Oh. Suddenly afraid for no reason he could think of, Sora began hastily putting his bed back in order, wondering exactly what he was going to do about the stained sheets. The spot of dried cum and blood- Wait, blood? He looked carefully at it. It certainly looked like dried blood; not much, but it was there. Just that little bit, as though it had placed itself there merely to help support his earlier thought. Sora swallowed hard. He had done that to Fujimori. Or, Yoru had, to a very willing Ran, but where did that leave the two of them? He suddenly felt very, very guilty. And angry. What right did those two have to do such a thing? What right…?

000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000ooo000

When Sunao returned from his shower, he found that Sora's bed had been made, the room put in order. It appeared as though nothing had happened at all. Maybe he could pretend nothing had. They would simply go on as they had, ignoring the whole incident. But there was Sora, sitting on his newly made bed, and Sunao found that he couldn't even look at his roommate. He dressed silently, not caring if Sora's eyes were on him or not. He couldn't think of anything to say. Once he was dressed, he left again, leaving Sora to come to breakfast on his own. He did, and though he gave Sunao a head start, he still sat next to the other boy in the nearly-empty cafeteria.

The two boys sat in silence, Sora doing his best to act normal, almost oblivious to his roommate's sideways glances, until the inevitable moment came when each moved for the soy sauce at the same time. Both froze as their hands touched, then pulled back as though they had been shocked.

"What is it? You use it first." Sora muttered through his blush.

"You use it first." Sunao replied, a bit hastily and with a touch of irrational anger. Why was he blushing? It was just Hashiba! Hashiba!

"It's okay." Sora insisted. It was the least he could do. Fujimori hadn't even touched his food.

"I said it's fine!" The pink-haired boy insisted right back, fighting through his embarrassment. Don't do me any favors, Hashiba.

Sora gave up, returning to his food.

"You can still eat so well after what happened." Sunao was sure he hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to bring it up. He hadn't.

"That! What happened yesterday was Yoru and Ran's big idea. So we weren't willing participants." Fujimori knew that. He had to know that. Hadn't he said it? But still, Sora knew he sounded angry. He didn't want to. He wasn't angry at Fujimori. It wasn't his fault. Damn Yoru and Ran for doing this to them. To Fujimori.

"But of course. What was it you were thinking of?" Sunao could feel himself getting defensive. Was Hashiba really that mad about it? Well, he was mad about it too, he supposed, but… Hashiba said it, it wasn't their fault. So why did he feel like he had to defend himself?

"Nothing." Sora turned away slightly. What had he expected, sounding that upset and putting Fujimori on the spot? You're not helping him like this, Sora.

"Ah! There you are!" A familiar voice carried in from the hallway, and both boys privately thought they had never been so glad to see Matsuri.


End file.
